Elainya
by darkangel19
Summary: Elainya lives in a city in Eastern Middle-Earth until Legolas shows up one day with surprising news. Leaving with Legolas to travel to the West to face a past and for reasons only she knows,Elainya may be the cause for a family to be whole again or torn a


# Chapter 1

Not so proudly, I can tell you right now I'm what you would call a whore.I can also tell you I'm pretty famous around east Middle-Earth.Over in the west is where the elves dwell, and so you know there would never be someone like me over there.Now you are probably thinking that a king of the men, a king that's very respected and royal, would exile someone like me.The truth is, our king is one of my regular customers.Every time he comes to the bar where I work, which also happens to be in a very famous tavern of the East (very much thanks to me), I would lure him to be my customer once again.See, I choose my customer, unlike in many whorehouses around the East.I am the envy of all those prostitutes who sell themselves to evil when they choose their work.

Today is another day just like any other.Night will soon come, and I would soon be showing off my talents to yet another drunk man.I look at myself in the mirror.My body is what others would call perfect, with curves in all the right places.I pull on my dress made of black lace.My skin is visible under the material, though details couldn't be seen.I stare at my face looking back at me.I notice that my black hair is a mess around me, but I do not care to brush it.Most men like the wild look.My eyes are also black, which is, according to the townspeople, a sign that I was born to succumb to evil.But my boss, Dovil, tells me that I am at least part elf.I find this strange, for never has an elf been seen in the East parts, but he says that his grandmother once told him that Elves are immortal.I guess that could be proof, for I've worked for him for forty years, and have worked for his father, and his father's father, and his father before that; my image has never changed during those years.

I shake my head as I turn to go down the stairs.Maybe black eyes are a part of my inheritance of elfish features, along with my height, and immortality (or is it just long life; I could never tell).I walk down these creaky dark steps just like I have for these past one hundred fifty years.I am actually about two hundred thirty, but I actually fully matured only a bit before I started working.I think it must be another elfish feature.I open the door like I have for many decades, but today I spot Dovil before he spots me.In fact, he had waited at the door for me.

"Good Evening Miss Elainya," Dovil said.My name, according to the king, is an elfish name.Well, now that I think about it, I must be at least half-elven.

"And to you, Dovil," I replied."What brings you to meet me this time?Do you have any suggestions on who I should snatch today?"

"In fact, yes.Today we have important guests."

"Another king maybe?That would be easy."

"No," Dovil said in a voice that chilled my soul just a little (if it could ever be chilled anymore)."An elf and a dwarf visits us today."

"An elf…"

"Yes.I want you to snatch the elf for tonight.It might make your fame grow even wider.To think…you, Elainya the devil, can seduce one of the high ones.You want it, don't you?"

I smiled.Dovil was a fool, but I loved this suggestion. "Of course.Where is he?I must meet him."

Dovil nodded and pointed to the darkest corner of the tavern.I saw a flash of gold, but I couldn't spot any money in anyone's pocket (pick-pocketing is another one of my accomplishments, quite easy when the one you are stealing from is drunk and busy).I pushed my way out of the door and heard the crowd gasp as I walked by.I heard a few of my previous customers gasp the loudest, but I was used to it.Even those who have touched the most inner of me still marvel at the sight of the outer, no matter how long they've seen of it over the centuries.

Soon, I saw a figure stand up and look at me.This could only be an elf, according to the vague description of them by Dovil's great-grandfather.I could spot his pointy ears from far away, and his blond hair, I later realized, was what made the flash of gold.He didn't smile nor frown as I came closer.The crowd stopped staring at me, as they understood none of them would be the target that night.I ignored them and continued walking.When I was within three steps of him, I saw that he had the calmest yet most alert eyes I had ever seen.When I finally reached him, he didn't walk away or sit down, but uttered the most surprising words that anyone could ever say to me.

"I have been waiting to meet you, Elainya," he said, still neither smiling nor frowning, but I saw a slight change in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?"I asked.

"How could I not, hearing about Elainya the whore, Elainya the witch, Elainya the cursed, Elainya the Devil all through the way here, ever since I left Mordor behind me.

"So you have also heard about me and my doings."

"Yes, but I knew about you even before I came to this cursed place, Elainya.How about we talk in private," the elf said as he grabbed my hand and pulled in the direction of my room.This was very different from all the other males I've encountered; I could see he was ready for any attempts I made to seduce him, so I just followed him.

When we got to my room, I sat down and pulled off my lace dress, revealing the rest of me.I lay down in my bed as the elf sat down on a chair.

"Since you know my name and doings so well, the least you can give me is your name," I said as I stretched myself all the way out and blew out the candle.The moonlight shone in through a window and showered my body with a white light.

"I am Legolas," the elf replied.He didn't look at my body at all, unlike all my customers always did, but looked at my face and straight into my eyes.He was still calm as he gave me his name.

"Legolas…what brings you here?Never had anyone come to look for me before; they just visit the tavern and wait for me, trying their luck," I said.

"I have come to complete a last wish made to me by the one I love."

I laughed as harshly as I could; though I was VERY curious as to how would his love have anything to do with me."Is her wish for you to have sex with someone, since she may have not been able to have it with you?"I knew that was a mistake right when I saw his face suddenly growing angry, so I quieted.

"No.I know what kind you are, and I wouldn't have come if it hadn't been her wish for me to find you."

"Who is that love of yours?It is rare that a woman would let her husband anywhere near me."

"She is different from all.She knows much about you even though she lives in a region where your name is never uttered; though there are a few there who know you exist.But that is besides the point, for all that needs to be spoken of now is that there are still some who know of you."Legolas looked at me.I didn't even notice until now that I had sat up suddenly.I went to my closet and got out my robe and put it on.I was speechless.How could there be those so far away that knew of me?Had my fame extended that far?I wouldn't know very much if news about me spreads.I chose whomever I liked to be my customer for that night, regardless of whether he was a stranger or a resident of that town.I couldn't understand at all.

"Who is…"I started, but I was interrupted by Legolas.

"The name of the one I love and lost is Ethrin.She sent me this wish in the form of a necklace, and it spoke to me in the language of Quenya.After visiting the Lady Galadriel and spending many years with Frodo the hobbit out at sea, I came here with Gimli the dwarf to fulfill her wish…"his voice trailed.I was speechless.What would this Ethrin have anything to do with me?

"This elf Ethrin, she is an elf isn't she, what was her wish?"

"This is the beginning of her wish: find my sister…"

It was then that I blacked out, and then saw no more.

*This story gets better, I promise you.I hope you all review!


End file.
